Sailor Moon; Sailor Destinies
by Miss00Meg
Summary: The unwritten story of the Sailor Senshi. The first act is to solely educate on the manga plotline to lead up to the story itself. The senshi learn of their destinies after Sailor Stars, and that there are others born of the stars. Very philosophical.
1. The Role of Senshi in the Silver Milleni...

Chapter One: Act One: The Role Of Senshi in the Silver Millennium  
  
Sailor senshi have protected our Galaxy for eons, and they always will. Their destinies have been plotted out before them, each with their own special task. The most vital senshi belong in our own humble universe in the Sol System. There are the legends: Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. And in those legends there are legends. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. And above them all, the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Each senshi with her own purpose, each with her own story. These are the women who protected our galaxy, stopping whatever force beheld it. The most powerful court in the galaxy: Princess Serenity, Lady Mercury, Lady Mars, Lady Jupiter, and Lady Venus. Nothing could stop this power, Silver Crystal Power, the power of love and friendship, until one day, when an evil being came forth to crush everything their civilization had created with a devastating blow. Queen Beryl and Metallia ended the Silver Millennium with the forces of the Negaverse. Queen Serenity was able to capture them in the Imperium Silver Crystal, but could not destroy them, for she was still too weak with shock from the death of her daughter, Serenity. The princess killed herself when she found out that Queen Beryl's forces had killed her only love. With the last of her strength, Queen Serenity resurrected her daughter's spirit and sent her and her court, love, and all the remaining people of the Sol System, to Earth to be reborn and have another chance at life. And finally, she sent her guardians and closest advisors to Earth as well, so they might resurrect the Sailor Senshi if ever the universe be in trouble again. With those final actions, the good Queen Serenity joined the heavens with her last breath of life. The only senshi left was the lady Sailor Pluto, who was sent to the gates of time to protect them eternally.  
  
All was quiet in the universe for one thousand years until one day that Metallia and Beryl's forces broke free of the eons held onto them by Queen Serenity's power. It was time once again for the mighty senshi of legend to rise once again and stop the evil that once more wreaked this earth. And rise again they did. Awoken one at a time, the first being Tsukino Usagi, who followed her destiny to become Sailor Moon, a destiny that was badly needed. Mizuno Ami became Sailor Mercury, whose genius became an essential asset to the Sailor powers. Hino Rei, a young girl working at a Shinto shrine became Sailor Mars. Kino Makoto put her fighting talents to a good use, other than being expelled from another school, and became known as Sailor Jupiter. Aino Minako joined with the other senshi after leading a career as Sailor V in England. Joined together they rose up as a serious threat to the Negaverse's forces and with the power of the ginzuishou (or the Imperium Silver Crystal), Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen destroyed Beryl and Metallia.  
  
Things were to be peaceful for another time, but the royal family of the dark side of the moon, threatened Earth's safety once again. Though, once again, the senshi united, and before long the four Ayakashi sisters fell. Cooan, Beruche, Petz, and Kalveras were destroyed by Sailor Moon. Then, Rubeus was killed by his own leader the Wiseman, the senshi killed Esmeraude, and Saffir was killed by his brother Demando. Demando died by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, and Moon Princess Halation destroyed Wiseman. Also, in this stage of the senshi's battles, two new senshi arrived. Sailor Pluto arrived to protect her princess, but lost her life after using her most forbidden attack, the Time Stop. When Usagi's young daughter from the future arrived, her heart was slated by Wiseman and she became the Black Lady. She was healed though at the sight of her only friend Pluto's death, and as she cried she became Sailor Chibi-Moon. At last the universe could be at peace.  
  
This peace was again shattered as a new enemy approached. The Death Busters were ready to resurrect the evil Pharaoh 90, but the senshi were ready as well. It was only a matter of time, a few days, with which the mighty powers of the senshi were no match for the Daemon pods sent out by Tomoe Souichi. Help arrived in the form of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, who were determined to end this evil power no matter what sacrifices had to be made. Soon it became that the keys to the Holy Grail were locked within their own pure hearts, and with the Garnet Orb of the resurrected Sailor Pluto along with the Space Sword and Aquamarine Mirror, together they formed the Holy Grail, and changed Sailor Moon into Super Sailor Moon. With this newfound power they could challenge the Witches 5, who were no match for the senshi's new power-up. Tomoe Souichi took Sailor Chibi-Moon's Silver Crystal in an attempt to revive Mistress 9, who had been residing in his daughter Hotaru's body. She was awakened, and opened a portal into our world, allowing Pharaoh 90 to pass through. After that, Hotaru literally broke through, leaving her and Mistress 9. Hotaru gave Chibi-Usa her crystal back, and she rejoined the battle. Then the Holy Grail split in two, transforming Sailor Chibi-Moon into Super Sailor Chibi- Moon. Together, she and Super Sailor Moon destroyed Mistress 9. Sailor Saturn was then summoned as she had been on the moon, when the dark kingdom threatened the moon, and began to destroy everything on earth to rid it of all evil. She told Pluto to seal her in the time portal, which was the only way to stop her attack. She does, and then Saturn dies. Sailor Moon revives Hotaru, and all the people of the earth, with the power of the Holy Grail. At that time she and the others finally discover that the true Messiah was Serenity all along. Professor Tomoe died, as he was purely evil now, leaving the outer Senshi to take care of Baby Hotaru.  
  
Then a circus most deranged arrived on earth. This was the Dark Moon Circus, ruled by Queen Neherenia. An evil old woman Zirconia took orders from her and thus ruled over the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet. Fisheye, Tigereye, and Hawkeye were all healed by graciousness of Sailor Moon. The Amazoness Quartet however, was revealed to be the Asteroid Senshi, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Pallas. Super Sailor Chibi-Moon and Eternal Sailor Moon destroyed Neherenia and Zirconia, ending this short, but important saga of the senshi's destinies.  
  
Then, the most important saga of their lives began, when the legendary Sailor Galaxia, who had been possessed by Sailor Chaos, came upon the Sol System to conquer it. The star of the Earth faded when Sailor Galaxia took Mamoru's star seed. Later Mamoru was pushed off a cliff and Chibi-Moon faded from existence. Then, the glimmer of the inner planets faded when Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and then Mars's star seeds were taken. Finally, the Outers died as their star seeds were taken, and left only Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Chibi, the Sailor Starlights, and Sailor Kakyuu, the henshin Princess Fireball of the Red Ceres Kingdom were left to battle with Chaos. The Sailor Starlights' seeds were stolen after Sailor Chi and Phi killed Lethe and Mnemosyne. Then, Sailor Chi murdered Kakyuu after her sister Phi had been killed. Sailor Moon all too gladly killed Chi after that. She and Chibi-Chibi came into Shadow Galactica, the base of Galaxia's operations. Then the battle began. Sailor Moon realized the good Galaxia still had within her, of the girl who sought for her own home planet. She destroyed her own Chaos bracelets and died. Then Chaos died not having anything left. Then, Eternal Sailor Moon sacrificed herself to the Galaxy Cauldron. Though with that sacrifice, she and all her friends could be reborn in the future. With that she died, and was returned to her home, next to her loved one on the day of their wedding. There they were left untouched by their destinies until one day, all of that would change. 


	2. Chapter One; Act Two: The Reminiscent

Chapter One: Act Two: The Awakening.  
  
"Wow! Our first day of college!" one of the bright blondes exclaimed.  
  
"Mamo, you have to show us around," Usagi said as she squeezed her husband's arm tighter.  
  
"Yeah, you're a total pro at this whole college thing," Mako laughed as she played with her ponytail. It was a beautiful day at Juuban Elite University. Usagi, Ami, Mina, and Mako-chan were all being escorted around the campus on their first day. It had been hard, but Usagi was able to keep her marriage to Mamoru a secret all through high school. Her studies had been hard and stressful, especially with the recurring dreams and nightmares she had regularly. In her dreams she saw two senshi, much like the animates of Galaxia had looked like, guarding the gates of the old Zero Star Sagittarius. They were powerful fighters, and had nearly killed her when she stepped up, but she had stopped them with Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal Power Kiss. Their bracelets were knocked off, and they became senshi. Senshi she had never seen before. But before they could say anything, Galaxia came up behind them and took their star seeds. But it couldn't have been Galaxia, her star seed vanished into the Cauldron with the others, and Chaos had been destroyed. And what did she mean by Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal Power Kiss? She was Sailor Moon! But still, it had been four years since any of the senshi had been needed in a battle. The only one of them who did was Minako. They decided that someone as famous as she should keep up the appearances in public. But crime wasn't very important in Juuban. Any would-be criminals always skipped over Juuban to prevent seeing the Sailor Senshi they'd heard so much about. Usagi grinned to herself.  
  
"Usako? Hey Usagi? Did you fall asleep on my arm?" Mamo asked her with an amused grin.  
  
"Honestly Usagi, and I thought your sleeping habits were bad before!" her friend Rei giggled.  
  
"Mamoru? Can we hurry? I love to see your educational facilities, but the med school building sounds fantastic!" Ami asked eagerly.  
  
"It's one of the very best around," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Minako said excitedly. They headed off to Juuban University Medical Academic Building as the same group they had been for seven years now.  
  
"That has to be the them," Haruka said as she jumped down from the tree. "I suppose he's their tour guide."  
  
"Don't be so rude Haruka," Michirou said as she glided down the same tree. She landed with a graceful somersault, and Haruka could not help but smile. "That man's her husband."  
  
"You're kidding!" Haruka laughed.  
  
"It seems only fair that Usagi get such a wonderful man like Mamo-kun to be her lover," whispered a quiet voice stepping out from behind a tree. It was a young woman, leading a slender, middle-aged woman behind her.  
  
"Hotaru? Why, shouldn't you be in school? Michirou asked, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Time keeps no secrets and waits for no one. In other words, I let her sign out," the woman behind her crooned.  
  
"Why though, Setsuna? It seems a waste," Haruka said. Something about this was not right. Setsuna would not just let Hotaru sign out. There had to be some sort of reason. Or maybe not. A lot of things changed over the years they spent together. She could of… Haruka thought of an old saying her teacher said in high school. "Time never changes, but has been known to repeat itself."  
  
"Something's wrong," Setsuna began darkly. "I received word from Diana at the Gates of Time. Someone tried to break through but the power of the future queen was able to keep them from passing through. She grows stronger everyday you see. But I'm digressing. This could be dangerous. We don't know what it was or where it came from, but it had the power of Galaxia."  
  
"Nani?!" Haruka and Michirou exclaimed in surprise. Galaxia was thrown in the Cauldron from what Usagi said. And Chaos was gone!  
  
"Yes, it has begun, the final judgment of this world will be once more. The second arrival of a power, this even stronger than Galaxia, will wreak our world and it will be to the unity of the senshi to destroy her again. This power has no name, but it's strong. We will need the allies of our realm to help us, as even the great power of love that Eternal Sailor Moon possesses will not be enough to stop her," Hotaru whispered, then fell into a slump next to Setsuna and Michirou.  
  
"Hotaru," Haruka bent down to help her up, "what do you mean allies from the realm? What is the second…"  
  
"Shhh," Hotaru said, "all will be explained when we find Usagi." With that, she fell into a faint. Haruka picked her up in her arms, and Setsuna said, "I suppose you can see why I let her get out of school early." Haruka and Michirou nodded their approval in silence, and they walked off toward Juuban University Medical Academic Building.  
  
"Hey! It's Haruka and Michirou. And she's holding Hotaru?" Usagi exclaimed when they came in the med building. Makoto and Mamoru ran over and helped Haruka to get Hotaru in a comfortable position.  
  
"What happened?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, did Hotaru have a dizzy spell?" Mako-chan asked.  
  
"And why isn't she in school?" Ami added.  
  
"Stop you guys," Rei ordered. "Something isn't right I can feel it. This must be what the fire was telling me. A great disturbance. I didn't understand it, but I can feel its power now. Like the crow, it hides, covered by night, and in day, it is seen. To me, the veil of night has not lifted."  
  
"Well…despite the strange analogy, you're right," Setsuna said. Rei blushed.  
  
"Yeah, Hotaru just fainted after revealing some sort of prophecy," Haruka continued.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi cried, "What kind of prophecy?"  
  
"The bad kind. It seems as though we might need the senshi once more," Michirou added.  
  
"Why, what's happening? What is it?" Usagi exclaimed. They were getting annoying glances all around the room. Students had been distracted from their daily business and had become attracted to this conversation.  
  
"Um, we'd better take this outside," Mamoru whispered to Usagi.  
  
She laughed, "Yes, we'd better." The day was sunny and clear, not a cloud in the sky. They couldn't have asked for better weather.  
  
"So, what's this prophecy you've been telling us about?" Makoto asked. Hotaru stirred in her faint.  
  
"Hey guys, I think she's coming to," Ami said.  
  
Hotaru slowly opened her eyes, "It's coming."  
  
"What, what's coming?" Haruka shouted impatiently.  
  
Hotaru coughed weakly, "Her. The one who will come to pass judgment. It is time for the senshi to reunite. We will need the allies of our realm to help us, as even the great power of love that Eternal Sailor Moon possesses will not be enough to stop her. We must search our realms; find the allies left to us by Queen Serenity, the senshi if ginzuishou. They will aid."  
  
"B-b-but, w-what allies?" Mina asked shakily.  
  
"The allies left to us by Queen Serenity. They are sailors of the stars…"  
  
"You're only talking in riddles," Haruka growled, but was silenced by Michirou's disapproving stare.  
  
"Please, allow me to finish," Hotaru whispered. "A long time into the past, the Asteroid Senshi were formed so that they could protect the Future Queen. Our Neo-Queen Serenity," she glanced at Usagi and smiled. But with the Asteroid senshi, more were created out of the spirit of the princess of every planet. In each of the senshi's star seeds, lies a destiny that helps that princess guard her own realms. Realms are the section of her destiny that each princess is granted with a magical power of it's own. This realm is a piece of magic that each princess guards. They each have their own story and each has their own destiny before them. Queen Serenity's is obvious. She must rule the Sol System at the end of the judgment. This time will be the second Silver Millennium." She paused to catch her breath. "What has come, or is coming, is something that will try its very hardest to make sure that destiny is rewrote. She will come forth, with a power Galaxia could not outmatch. She will send senshi to Earth…"  
  
"Just like Galaxia did," Usagi cried.  
  
"Yes, but these will be the senshi with their own planets. They have not been destroyed. In fact, they are…"  
  
"They are who, Hotaru?" Michirou asked gently.  
  
"They are, us."  
  
"NANI?" cried everyone simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, they are the senshi created from the slightest trace of evil that might be in our hearts. Even you Sailor Moon, with a heart purer than any others, there is contempt with purity," Hotaru said.  
  
"Well…if they are us, how do we stop them?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"As I said, we must find the allies in our hearts, under our constellation," Hotaru replied.  
  
"Our…constellation?" Haruka stammered.  
  
"Yes. I believe mine is Capricorn, but I'm a single senshi. I have no guardian to my realm, but am protected Sailor Eos," she sighed.  
  
"Sailor Eos," Usagi wavered.  
  
"Yes, and I believe your protector is Sailor Artemis, Usagi," Hotaru said.  
  
"What about our guardians?" Rei asked.  
  
"Look inside yourself, what is your birth sign?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I'm an Aries," she replied.  
  
"So, you're guardian is Sailor Aries."  
  
"Of course, and my guardian must be Sailor Libra!" Mina-chan exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but even if we know who our guardians are, how do they help us, if we don't know who they are?" Ami asked.  
  
"They will come to us in the battle, if they find us worthy of their help," Hotaru explained.  
  
"I understand now, but what is the name of the woman who thinks she's passing judgment? The one who's stronger than Galaxia?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No one knows, but maybe we will learn," Hotaru replied. 


	3. Chapter One; Act Three: The Awakening

Finally, some author notes! I am your guide, Rena, sister of Nepenthe, sister of Lethe. So, I do hope you have loved my story so far; it's the biggest one yet! And I'm not even close to done yet! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Sailor Moon. ::sniffle::  
  
P.S. I love Wingding font!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Act Three: Reminiscent  
  
"Wow, Hotaru sure gave me a scare. I can't believe we're going to have another enemy," Minako said.  
  
"Yes, it will be a change from our daily life's schedule," Ami added.  
  
"Well I'm ready to take them on," Makoto shouted.  
  
Rei remained quiet. Her dreams had been pointing up to this event. She saw it in her mind as they walked along. 'That's what the fire was telling me,' she thought. In her visions she had seen only one thing, total darkness. And then a single solitary light glimmered from an eclipsed moon. But it didn't seem like the moon. It didn't have the same warm, comforting glow. It was evil, or maybe just judgmental. Like it was a new satellite that had come with a purpose. A purpose that had come to earth to destroy it. And then around her, came senshi. Senshi that had a strange familiarity; it was looking at herself in the mirror. They were identical, but seemed to be dressed differently. The other senshi of Earth crowded around Eternal Sailor Moon and the battle royal had begun. The outcome was disastrous. Sailor Mercury was the first to fall. The senshi her opposite came charging at her with unspeakable force. She took one devastating blow to the stomach and fell to her knees, gasping for air. Another hit from her opponent and she fell, unconscious. The senshi loomed over her and was ready to deal the final blow, an attack much like Aqua Rhapsody, but there was no harp. Sailor Moon charged at her though and knocked her off her feet. The battle continued suddenly as every senshi ran at another. Everyone, it seemed, was fighting herself. Everyone fought everyone and all the senshi seemed to be losing. Sailor Neptune fell, and Uranus rushed to her side. But as she did this, the senshi fighting her drew out a sword, and attacked them both. With one stroke both the two lay dead. Sailor Venus fell unconscious, dealt a swift attack of her own Love and Beauty Shock. Sailor Pluto fought her opponent, and put up a good fight indeed. She was fighting blow for blow, taking her senshi with power that was unlike her. The dark woman from the lunar eclipse nodded her head. All of a sudden, crystal rained down on Pluto and froze her in a crystal prison. Four senshi remained standing. The rest lay unconscious or dead. Sailor Jupiter aimed blows at her opponent with unseen fury. Her fists flew in a blind rage, as she dealt blow on blow to her own twin. Despite the challenger's blocks, she could not see through her own fighting technique. Finally, Jupiter knocked her to her knees with Sparkling Wide Pressure. From the eclipse the woman nodded and Jupiter's own challenger incinerated from a blazing violet fire. Jupiter stared in awe as the charred body of the senshi cased itself in crystal and disappeared. Sailor Saturn stood, forming a shield around her. Unlike the others, there was no challenger; she just stood there whispering. Even Sailor Moon could not hold her own for long, and slowly her powers sank. She cried out her Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss, but her opponent merely waved it aside. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, shouting and crying and cursing. Her enemy knelt over her, and threw her a sharp look. She kicked Sailor Moon, landing her foot deep in her side. Sailor Moon cried only more, and then suddenly, an arrow, tipped in garnet, ran through the air, stopping Sailor Moon's enemy from attacking her anymore. And there with the true light of the moon surrounding her, appeared a young huntress in the garb of the moon. The eclipse woman only nodded her head once more, and with that all of them, the dead, the wounded, and the victorious evil disappeared into the night.  
  
"Hello!! Earth to Rei! Come in! Are you okay?"  
  
Rei woke up with a start, "Yeah, I'm fine, just started to sleep on my feet, huh? Better watch out or you guys'll be calling me Usagi for sure!" She tried to laugh casually, and everyone else joined in. This wasn't a casual laugh, though; it was a laugh of nervousness and tension. Everyone was regretting this fight. Everyone but Mako-chan.  
  
"Goodnight, Mamo," Usagi whispered to her love that night when they had returned from their adventure that afternoon.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Usako," he whispered beside her.  
  
Those sweet dreams never came.  
  
She stood on the path she had walked not five years before in the company of her friends She remembered the barren wasteland. She remembered the final battle. She knew now that she must make this journey again; fight another battle. She walked through the desert, passing a river of sand. She came near the river, and before she stepped foot in it as it changed to water. The boat of Lethe at the river of oblivion. Miles away another river rushed and flowed. She remembered it as being the river of Memory, at the protection of Mnemosyne. She kept walking, never touching the water's banks, always cautious to keep away from the this river of doubt. She passed through a graveyard, seeing the sights of graves of past senshi. There butterflies, normal ones, flitted about not caring how their lives were. There were ashes of bodies, both senshi and animates, scattered on the floor. Sailor Moon took flight on her wings to avoid stepping into any of them, fearing they might be haunted. She crossed through the graves, eerie with no one to tend to them. They were eerie even with someone tending to them, but Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon was long gone by now. She crossed through the Sun Crystal Gardens, once bright with the spirits of angry star seeds, now dim and barren, with nothing to be gardened. The Galaxia Sun Crystal was gone, missing from the sky of the Garden. Chi and Phi were gone now that shed had killed them and Galaxia had been destroyed. Shadow Galactica loomed in front of her, haunting and mysterious. She had the feeling she was being watched, but couldn't tell by whom. It was completely desolate. She landed on the first step to Shadow Galactica. The doors slid effortlessly open, opened by some supernatural force. No one came out to challenge her, but she knew someone was waiting inside. She ran inside, the door slamming violently behind her, just missing the red back-ribbon as she jumped inside. Two women jumped from the top rafters, and landed gracefully. They raised their arms threateningly, not allowing her to pass through the portal that was slowly shrinking behind them. She knew not what the portal was, but only knew that she had to reach what was beyond that door. They said something she couldn't understand.  
  
It was something like, "We won't let you pass, not until the Golden Queen has come for us! We are the final senshi, and we will punish those who pass through Eclipse."  
  
"I must get through," Sailor Moon said. "I have to!"  
  
"Then there is no choice but to kill you," one replied drolly. They charged at her, shouting attacks.  
  
"Galactica Rampage!"  
  
"Galactica Firestorm!"  
  
The two attacks leapt at her with deadly ferocity. She took flight, narrowly missing their attacks. From the air she called, "Silver Moon Crystal Therapy Kiss!" It leapt at the senshi each one tried to jump a separate way, but each one lost a bracelet to the attack. They stopped, confused. Finally, they approached Sailor Moon.  
  
"Please, help us," they said.  
  
She could not bear to see a fellow senshi in pain.  
  
"Starlight Healing Therapy Kiss!" she cried. The two animates were picked up in silver and pink ribbons, and when they were laid upon the ground, there fuku had changed. One was dressed in blue and brown, and the other in red, green, and black. They were very beautiful, and by each of them lay a small staff. Each had an Astrological sign. They were the signs of Aries and Sagittarius. The one in blue and brown woke first, and gently nudged the other awake. Together they both stood, and bowed deeply to Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Thank you, we are—" But they never had time to finish. Behind them stood Sailor Galaxia, in her full battle garb. The two senshi turned to defend Sailor Moon, but before they could, Galaxia fired her Galactica Super String, and stole the seeds from the two awakened senshi, then turned toward Eternal Sailor Moon and—  
  
Usagi bolted up panting and screaming and sweating. Her blanket and pillows both showed signs of it. Mamoru woke with a start next to her, and saw she had just awoken from a really bad nightmare. He cradled her in his arms rocking her back and forth, whispering, "Shhh, shhh, shhh." When she felt able to speak again, he got up and went to fix her something to drink.  
  
"Look at you," she told herself, "Twenty years old, and still crying like a baby over some little nightmare."  
  
Mamoru walked in, "Usako? Were you talking to yourself?" He laughed silently.  
  
"No, I just…" she stuttered, still dazed by the dream.  
  
"Say nothing more," he pulled her head close to his chest and she blushed hearing the beating of his heart. She looked up at him, Mamo-kun, the one who'd been there for her for almost seven years, ever since she had been fourteen years old. He pulled her face centimeters away from his, and his lips locked with hers, two lovers, sitting in the dark. 


	4. Chapter Two; Act One: The Meeting

Okay, I've finished my first chapter and it's turned out pretty good in my opinion. So far, I love my character development, and might even experiment in some of the senshi's relationships. Of course, Usagi and Mamo-kun are going to be together. We know that's obvious. And for Michirou and Haruka-chan? You can bet I'm going to dabble here and there. As for the senshi? What about past loves? Ones that only appeared in the manga? Of course I'll let those bud again. (Remember, Urawa and Yuuchirou were not there in the manga.) So….who are those mysterious senshi and where do they come from? When will we see them? Will we ever see them? Are they merely symbols? Of course! So, keep reading and I'll see you again at the end of the next chapter! "Okay, Mnemosyne! Let's go!" ::pushes off down the river of Sailor Destinies:: (And yes, I know Mnemosyne's not the guardian of that river! But, she's so cute!) ;- p   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, thank you Naoko-sama! ::cries::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Act One: The Meeting  
  
The day was again sunny and beautiful, as things usually were in the summer. Minako, Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Rei were sitting outside, taking in the warm glow of the sun. Not much was really said; they were still waiting for Haruka, Michirou, Hotaru, and even Setsuna to get there. Mamo- kun even promised to be there as well. This was important. Would the senshi be strong enough to fight this new evil? There hadn't been a need for the senshi for almost five years. Usagi sighed as she looked into the sunlight. She didn't turn her gaze away, a bright spot clouding her vision for a few minutes then breaking up and fading away. Rei swept an already clean walkway. This was the fifth time she had swept out the walkway today. It was June, just weeks away from Usagi's birthday. Her twenty- first birthday. She could still remember the day she celebrated over turning thirteen. They had been fighting the Death Busters then. It seemed so long ago. She doubted if she could even become Sailor Moon again. She did miss flying though. A wonderful experience. Rei let down her broom, and looked at everyone, each thinking her own thoughts. She looked back down at the dirt, trying to piece things together. She had been having nightmares and visions for over a month now. Starting small, with her and the rest of the senshi standing together around Eternal Sailor Moon, the sky growing darker as an eclipse covered the moon. Then, they got darker, to the point where she was seeing the whole battle. The whole battle before it happened. But there was still something more she needed to know. Who were those senshi? They came from nowhere. She could feel their power. It was incredible, like nothing she'd ever felt before, the like nothing Shadow Galactica could outmatch. And this was just from a dream, a vision given to her by the fire. She sighed. Things were just so hard to figure out. She could no longer make sense of anything. She turned, Usagi was looking at her, her eyes had changed since they had found out about the new enemy they had. Her, eyes, once a light and cheery blue, now looked a darker blue than they had in past years. Rei smiled to herself, "I guess being the single strongest senshi in the universe can get pretty stressful. But she never let it show, never let the pain slip; never let the responsibility of keeping her friends, family, earth, and entire universe safe. She was so happy, all the time she smiled. I doubt anyone else could have done it." And now Usagi's eyes looked at her, "Are we ready?" they said, "Am I ready? Can we do this? Again?" they asked.  
  
She looked at Usagi, "Of course we can, and of course we will," she replied. "Of course we can, of course you can. You've saved us all, and you will do this." Usagi stared back to the empty sun, and sighed. Everyone was sighing. Everyone was tired.  
  
Ami looked up from the Advanced Bio-Physics book she was reading and stared haphazardly at the clouds. Even math couldn't take her mind off the battle coming forward. "I may be a bookworm, but my brain is my greatest asset. For love and exams, I am the pretty, sailor-suited senshi, Sailor Mercury, splash some cold water on yourself and repent!" It sounded so strange to say that. Four or so years, and she thought that Sailor Mercury would be gone until the next Silver Millennium, still centuries away. She buried her nose in her math book, hoping the equations, theorems, and algorithms would keep her mind off the inevitable.  
  
Minako looked around. She couldn't involve herself anywhere. For all she knew she was a no longer needed senshi. She had let so many things happen to her. When she entered High School, for some reason, she had gained instant popularity, especially with the Junior and Senior guys. She had people swarming her, wanting to be her friend. Minako had gotten to caught up in it all. She had eaten the glory like curry, and let her true friends, the Sailor senshi, kind of fall behind. She was invited to party after party, never letting her friends come. Older, more mature parties, lots of people. Lots of alcohol. People encouraging her, telling her it was all right. She had drunk too much one night, when one of the older boys came up to her, asking her if she wanted to dance. She smiled; he was Touya, the most gorgeous, popular boy in the history of Juuban. He danced with her; it was a slow song, one of her favorites. He held her closer and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking, heavily. And so had she. They danced several more times, each time he got closer, a little more intimate. She didn't care it was wonderful to her. She was drunk, but she was happy. He laid his hand near her butt, and led her across the room. Into another room, he leaned her up against the wall, and his lips locked with hers, Minako's first kiss. This wasn't a simple kiss. He wouldn't stop, she couldn't breathe. When he finally stopped, she was panting. But she only laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled her into a deep hug. She could see over his shoulder that they were in a bedroom. His arms locked around her as he pulled her to the bed. She smiled cat-like, but it faded when he pulled her down and started kissing her. His teeth clicked on hers, and she nearly cried out, but she liked it. It was new, and it was exciting. But then, he began to touch her. She didn't like this now. It wasn't a game. He pulled her down, touching and grabbing and feeling her, and then, with one fluid movement…he raped her. Then, he stood up, buttoned his pants, and walked out, leaving her violated and hurt on the bed. She couldn't have called the police; they would have found she had been under the influence. She would have been fined, and a Sailor senshi would have a criminal record. She felt like she already did though. She never told anyone, not even her senshi friends. Would they have forgiven her? Probably. She remembered seeing Artemis's face when she got home that night. He had to have guessed what had happened he had warned her, told her not to go to any more parties; that she would just get hurt. Well, when she came home, tear-stricken and bruised with torn clothes, he had not said anything, but only turned away, tears streaming from his eyes. She turned on the shower and sat there, under cold water for almost two hours trying to rid herself of the pain, of the shame. And now, she questioned her ability to become a senshi and fight for love and justice. It almost seemed impossible. She let a tear slip by her eye. No one noticed, she thought they wouldn't.  
  
Makoto grinned as the clouds passed by. She twirled her ponytail in her fingers, a newfound habit that was starting to become her. A new battle, it seemed almost impossible. She remembered being Sailor Jupiter, and had transformed every now and then in some forest to train, and not forget the feeling. The feeling of the thunder, the lightning of a storm filled her every sense, and she was fired with a million volts of sheer electricity. She would become aware, and then ZAP! A nearby tree would be uprooted. She found power in meditation. She would sit for hours, visioning the calm before the storm, feeling the scent of rain, just as it softly came down. Then the lightning, and the thunder. And for one second she was that lightning, that power, and nothing could ever stop her. She had practiced everything; she couldn't let herself get out of line. And now, the senshi were going to unite again, and she could prove herself. Hers was one of the first starseeds stolen, when Aluminum Siren had killed her with that choking hair. It was awful dying. She vowed it would never happen again. And now she felt ready for the fight, but she couldn't help but wonder if the others were as well. Of course, she doubted Usagi had trained, being married and all that. And Rei had a shrine to help run, and trained in her fire meditation. She had started to grow closer to Rei, and felt that their friendship had never been truly discovered, and now it finally had. She'd be ready this time. Her power level had raised, she knew she could take on anything. She looked over at Minako, and caught her gaze. She looked away. Minako had turned traitor to the senshi. She promised she wouldn't hold the same friendship they had. Minako had forgotten them; let herself get carried away by her own fame. Then one day she comes back to them, apologizing over and over again. If it hadn't been for Usagi's kindness, she would have never been able to forgive Minako. She erased Mina-chan from her mind, and began to watch the clouds pass again, when a motorbike roared up from the road, and came to stop in front of the shrine. Two people stepped off, Haruka and Michirou. They each pulled off their helmets and walked up the shrine entrance. A few minutes later, a small car pulled up behind them, and out stepped Setsuna and Hotaru. They walked up and everyone went inside. Rei had set out tea for everyone, so they sat down and the meeting began.  
  
Things were quiet for a while until Ami spoke up, "We need to figure this out. We haven't been senshi for a very long time, and I think it'd be time for us to practice together some time. We need to transform, use our attacks, even find new power within us."  
  
"I agree with Ami," Michirou said, "It'd be best if we all started to use our powers." She pulled her mirror from her purse, "Something's going to happen, and even the tides know it."  
  
There was another moment's silence. Hotaru stared into her teacup. She felt young here, so out of place. "Maybe that's what I am," she thought, "Maybe that's how it always will be. I was created, to destroy. It was my only purpose, but now I'm Sailor Saturn, the senshi of destruction. Now what will I do? Destroy everything again? It just might happen."  
  
"Well, we've got to do something, no doubt about it. We have to learn more about this new enemy. Face the battle Hotaru said would happen. And right now, it's all we can do," Minako voiced. Before Makoto knew it, she was already agreeing.  
  
"Minako's right. We have to train somehow. And then, this battle just has to happen itself," she caught herself, realizing who she had agreed with.  
  
"Then so it will be. We'll meet in Rippongi Forest; it's the most secluded place in Juuban. That is, if it's all right with you, Rei," Setsuna said.  
  
Rei hesitated before she answered. It was once her family's sacred forest. Only inhabitants of the shrine were allowed there, but now it was just an addition, but people still didn't go there. "Of course, let's all be here tomorrow. It should be good weather, and there will be shade that can hide us."  
  
"Bring your transformation pens," Usagi smiled. Everyone laughed; it felt good to be a group again. Their laughing was interrupted by the sound of a car door slam. Mamoru ran in, panting from running up the steps.  
  
"Sorry…. I'm late. I forgot there was a meeting," he said.  
  
"And this the great Tuxedo Kamen?" Haruka laughed.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's settled. We shall meet here at noon. And the senshi of earth shall be resurrected," Ami said.  
  
"All right!" Makoto shouted. Haruka, Setsuna, and Michirou stared, making her blush, but Usagi just laughed. Soon everyone was laughing.  
  
A while later, everyone headed for their own respective home. Minako and Usagi were the last to leave.  
  
"Mina-chan, have you been feeling well?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Who, me? I've been feeling fine, Usagi, why do ask?" She responded.  
  
"You just seem different, but I guess it's me," Usagi smiled.  
  
"Maybe it's the both of us," Minako laughed.  
  
"Yes, maybe," Usagi said as she headed out the door.  
  
"What's the matter Usako? You seem troubled," Mamo asked her when they walked down the steps.  
  
"It's Minako, I just can't shake the feeling she's hiding something from me," she said, "And the way, Mako-chan looks at her now, something just isn't right."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I've finished my first chapter and it's turned out pretty good in my opinion. So far, I love my character development, and might even experiment in some of the senshi's relationships. Of course, Usagi and Mamo-kun are going to be together. We know that's obvious. And for Michirou and Haruka-chan? You can bet I'm going to dabble here and there. As for the senshi? What about past loves? Ones that only appeared in the manga? Of course I'll let those bud again. (Remember, Urawa and Yuuchirou were not there in the manga.) So….who are those mysterious senshi and where do they come from? When will we see them? Will we ever see them? Are they merely symbols? Of course! So, keep reading and I'll see you again at the end of the next chapter! "Okay, Mnemosyne! Let's go!" ::pushes off down the river of Sailor Destinies:: (And yes, I know Mnemosyne's not the guardian of that river! But, she's so cute!) ;- p 


	5. Chapter Two; Act Two: The Beginning

Sailor Moon; Sailor Destinies  
  
By, Rena Campbelle  
  
Chapter Two: Act Two: The Beginning  
  
"Hello everyone, glad to see you aren't late!" Rei called as Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru walked up the steps.  
  
"Where is Setsuna?" Usagi asked, "I thought she was going to be here."  
  
"She's coming," Haruka said, she just had to bring her Talisman without it being too conspicuous."  
  
"I guess that kind of makes sense," Rei said, and they all walked out the path to Rippongi Forest. Not much was said among the group until they finally arrived.  
  
"Well, is everyone ready," Usagi asked.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be," Makoto replied.  
  
"I'm ready," Ami added.  
  
"As well we are," Setsuna said, from behind Haruka.  
  
"Then let's transform!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"All right!" was the response.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Ribbons flew from all directions, encasing bodies in the pretty suits that had been forgotten for four years. There was an intense feeling of rejuvenation, as each senshi finished her transformation. They each finished in a unique pose they had kept all their senshi lives, for years nothing had changed. With an elegant show of soft, fluttering wings, Eternal Sailor Moon came to a landing in the center of the senshi.  
  
"It feels so right," she whispered.  
  
"I had forgotten it, the raw strength," Uranus started.  
  
"The unbreakable power of love we stand for," Neptune finished.  
  
Jupiter smiled, "It's great isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know about great, but it feels like waking up from a long dream," Venus started, but quickly silenced herself when she got a threatening glare from Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"No, Venus is right, we can't let this get to our heads. We are defenders, and this isn't a talent show," Sailor Moon said. She had grown up so much, and she truly deserved to be their queen. "Now, let's see how much we remember."  
  
Jupiter stepped up, "I'll go first." She put her hands together like she was praying, and lightning rushed to her, she felt the strength and pulled her hands apart, feeling the tension in the thunderbolt between them. She let it go, "Sparkling.Wide.Pressure!" It flew right to Neptune, who jumped out of the way and a nearby tree was quickly uprooted.  
  
"Watch it now!" Neptune cried. Then laughed, "Take that!" She put her hands above her as waves surrounded her slight form, a ball of aquatic energy, shaped itself into a planet in her hands. She set in front of her and watched as it grew in size and strength. Finally, she let it go with one hand and cried, "Deep Submerge!" The attack flew at Sailor Saturn who raised her glaive above her and shouted, "Silent Wall!" The planet bounced off and took a spin at Sailor Mercury. She was pulled out of the way by a rope of hearts connected together, that was in turn, connected to Sailor Venus' index finger. The planet crashed into a tree, and water was sprayed everywhere, soaking everyone. Neptune laughed, and soon, everyone was laughing.  
  
"Nice one, Venus," Mercury laughed as she pulled the chain free, but unfortunately, to no avail.  
  
"Love is an unbreakable chain!" Venus laughed as she pulled it free from Mercury's waist. Soon, everyone was attacking each other and running away from their blasts. It was obvious more people were playing then sparring.  
  
Mars ducked Uranus' World Shaking, and fired a Flame Sniper back at her. Uranus jumped out of the way, and the flaming arrow flew straight for Makoto, she called, "Oak Evolution!" The leaves smothered the air, causing it to disperse. They fought each other with no avail at real practice until Pluto stood up, and shouted, "Kronos Typhoon!" The wave that flew from her Time Key Staff knocked everyone over, getting their attention really fast.  
  
"The time is coming nearer, and it is our duty as senshi to protect this earth. Therefore, we must be the strongest we possibly can be to accomplish this goal. So our training must be serious, we cannot sit around, playing like young girls. We must train hard, as if this is the very battle we are supposed to be training for!" she cried, looking sternly at all of them, who were now picking themselves up off the ground.  
  
"Pluto's right," Mercury agreed, "in order for us to face this new enemy, we have to be at our best, and fooling isn't helping our strengths, only our weakness."  
  
"That's right," Sailor Moon said, "so, are we going to train?"  
  
"Yeah!" was the spirited response. They practiced hard, each one giving their own personal best. These were not the same women they had been long ago; they were a new brand of sailor-suited, pretty soldiers. They had transformed into eloquent fighters, with grace, speed, and agility. Even Sailor Moon was bolder now.  
  
"Do you think it's possible for us to learn new attacks?" Sailor Uranus said, putting her sword aside. Everyone stopped, and pondered at the statement.  
  
"Are we that capable?" Sailor Mars asked. "I thought we were at our Ultimate form?"  
  
"No," Sailor Saturn said, "we could evolve ourselves somehow."  
  
"How?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"The same way we have reached our other forms. We will have to search deep inside of ourselves, and then when the time is right, our Queen will give us the power to fully complete our transformation," Saturn crooned.  
  
"But," Sailor Moon started, gripping her Tier tightly.  
  
"It won't come yet. It can't," she said. Sailor Moon released her grip slowly, realizing there was no danger yet.  
  
"But that's enough for today," Sailor Pluto whispered, "Her Majesty, as well the rest of us, are getting tired. Even I am growing weary. We will continue this tomorrow. Is it agreed?" The others bowed in silent response. Then, they each turned to Eternal Sailor Moon, giving her a deep bow. She bit her lip, and awkwardly returned it. Detransforming softly, they each took off in separate directions. Ami, Rei, and Makoto took off for the shrine because they had all parked out there, and Makoto was giving Ami a ride home because her mother couldn't pick her up that day. Haruka and Michiru disappeared into the forest for more private training, and Hotaru and Setsuna walked to Setsuna's car to return to their house. Usagi and Minako stood alone, then, Usagi turned to Minako and said cheerfully, "Would like for Mamo-kun and I to give you a ride home? Or maybe you could come and have dinner with us?"  
  
Minako smiled gently and whispered, "No, that's all right. I'm going to walk home."  
  
"Are you sure," Usagi pressed.  
  
"I'm positive, Usa-chan," Minako giggled.  
  
Usagi turned in front of Minako and stared deep into her eyes. Something was missing; this wasn't the goddess of love she had once known. "Minako, tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me, and I know something's wrong, your eyes give everything away. You're hiding some emotion, you can keep it from the others, but I see it clearly. Why are you so sad? Is it Makoto? She's been mean to you hasn't she?"  
  
Minako looked at Usagi, one of her best friends. Could she really tell her what was wrong? Even if she could, how could she say it?  
  
"Makoto has every right to regard me for the filth that I am," Minako said, gripping her hand tightly. She remembered the tear of the flesh, the scars that only disappeared when she became Sailor Venus.  
  
Usagi saw it though, and snatched her wrist up, three deep scars ran through her wrist, "Minako, no, tell me this isn't what I think it is?"  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she nodded and whispered, "Usagi, don't think less of me."  
  
"Of course I don't think less of you," Usagi cried, tears flowing down her face as well, "But why, who would force you to hate yourself in this way?"  
  
"I.I can't say," Minako slumped against the ground. She looked so old, so hurt, so terrified of herself.  
  
"Mina-chan, come on, it's a long walk home, you have to tell me all about it, and it will be so late no one else will be on the street to hear," she helped Minako stand herself up.  
  
Minako looked at Usagi, such friendship shining in her eyes through the tears. Tears they shared. Whatever her sorrows were, Usagi would take them on herself, if it meant saving a friend. She truly was the Messiah. But a thought ravaged at her insides, if she did tell Usagi, would she still want to be her friend? It was a risk, she'd have to take, she wouldn't be able to stand herself if she didn't tell someone, tried to explain. But to her Queen? It didn't matter, not anymore. With the coming battle, she might die anyway, and losing her life would be much more tolerable if she had told her horrible secret.  
  
"Usagi, one night there was a party."  
  
And she listened, with untold patience, kindness, and compassion. She listened unprejudiced, and understood, even when it came to the final word Minako spoke.  
  
They both had unnumbered tears in their eyes when she was finished.  
  
Usagi just looked at this lifelong friend with new eyes, appalled at the monster that had destroyed this beautiful person. She could say nothing, but only took Minako in her arms, and shushed the tears away in a tight hug.  
  
"Minako, I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I didn't know how the others would react, I couldn't know. And the way, Makoto treated me, I was too afraid to find out." She threw her arms around Usagi, and wept openly and loudly. "Look at us," Mina laughed, "Two crybabies lost on the street."  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi laughed through her tears, "I know exactly where I'm going."  
  
"Yeah right, you couldn't find the nose on your face," Minako giggled.  
  
"Hey, I've come a long way since high school, I can find it," she laughed, tracing her finger until she was pointing to her left eye, "See it's there!"  
  
At this, both girls fell on the sidewalk, their sides hurting from the mixture of sorrow and merriment. A couple fits of giggles later, they saw headlights following them as they walked. They stiffened, and sped up their walk, and the car sped up beside them. Usagi and Minako looked at each other worriedly, and grabbed their henshin brooches. Finally, the window pulled down, and Mamoru poked his head out, "Hey lovely ladies, do you need a ride?"  
  
"Why thank you, kind sir," they laughed, sitting in the back together.  
  
"Where have you two been?" He asked looking at them in rearview mirror.  
  
"We've been having a long overdue talk," Minako said, winking at Usagi.  
  
They drove in silence, until they finally reached Minako's new flat that she shared with Artemis, and flashed a brilliant smile at Usagi before letting herself in. She got out of the car herself, switching up front so she could sit next to Mamo-kun.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked when Minako had gotten safely in.  
  
"Girl stuff," Usagi giggled.  
  
He thought about pressing her a little further, but instead decided not to, and drove on without any more questions. 


End file.
